tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Parthshore
Parthshore is the capital, and most-populous city of the New Coldlands, as well as the most-populous city of the Delklands. Before the 3rd Cold War it was the capital of both Lobott, and the Delkish Empire, and before its sack by Flotch during the 1st Cold War it served as the capital of the Coldlands. Parthshore lies on Deep Lagoon (an inlet of both the Free Seas and the Black Sea - commonly known as Erz's Grave) at the mouth of the River Himmelson (which flows through the Twisted Canyon) where it was finded by Billow the Slave shortly after Billow's Rebellion. Billow the Slave (born Belo Katar) led the more than a million Sefenlander Slaves out from slavery in the Calm Isles (then called the Ghost Isles) after King Erz Fairas/Black order him to kill his brother Erel. Before then, Billow had been honor-bound to stay a slave, but in that moment he realized that he valued his freedom, and family over his honor. Billow convinces his enslaved family members of the superstrong House of Katar to revolt, and along with the Sefenlander Slaves, and a private army of Henkenners hired by Haslenn Hasset finded the Coldlands in the so-called Lands of Lavender (a poetic name for the Delklands) promised in the Faith o' Nine. Billow led his people through the Free Seas and to the Deep Lagoon. After de-bodying Erz Black in the Calm Isles, he kept the slave master's head in a jar of vinegar, tossing it into Deep Lagoon, earning the lagoon its nickname of Erz's Grave. He went on to become Master of the Coldlands, and oversaw the construction of Parthshore, as well as the Free Palace which would later go on to serve as his family's personal quarters. This happened only after Billow had traveled all the way to the confluence of the Rivers Skullspear, and Wolf, therein building Lobtonne, and Billow's Sea, having before then built both Fourftonne, and Halftonne. Billow then went on to become a major player in the 1st Great War after the so-called Rape of Henkenne (often Mattes' Mistake) wherein schriegendef was dropped on Snarl Harbor, resulting in the deaths of 3,000, including Erel Katar. After the 1st Great War, Parthshore became very important economically, as the hub between Parthalenn (for which it was named), the Delklands, and Deres. It also became a huge destination for escaped slaves across this Earth, as well as economic migrants, particularly from the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers. Even now Parthshore still has a high Vrankish-speaking population, though ethnically most Vrankish speakers identify as New Coldlanders or as Lobott. Billow's grandson, Asel the Architect, would go on to build many buildings within Parthshore, and many more throughout the Delklands, including Billow's Tower. Billow's Tower became dominated by pro-slavery lords, eventually sparking the 1st Cold War, splitting the Coldlands in two. Parthshore would continue being the capital of the Coldlands until Emperor Messink Messon of the Sefenlands besieged it, taking it after only twenty days. Thereafter it was subservient to White-Sphinx, and it continued being overshadowed by Lobtonne during the Lobott Coup, and the Deylki-Sefenlander War. Thereafter the House of Messoloriha chose to use the Great-Domes of Parthshore as their personal quarters, but the Delkish Empire remained governed at Billow's Tower, creating an anti-monarchical sentiment which culminated in the 3rd Cold War. As the capital of the New Coldlands, Parthshore's seat of government continues being the Great-Domes where its Master Dredror Firstboat resides. He along with many other lords, such as Lady Bara Fourthrule, Lord Asel III Himmelson, and "lord" Canetol Geltus (called "Asel Come Again" for his violent, and eccentric sexual tendencies) have limited, but still great power within the New Coldlands, and seek to unify the Delkish Empire under their rule. Heraldry: Parthshore's flag is called "the Standard o' Stars & Stripes." It is a field of white, representing the Sefenlands, and slavery (which is "behind" Parthshore), with three blue stripes on the bottom half of the flag. The upper half is emblazoned with three stars, representing the Three Brothers Constellation, visible only in the northern hemisphere of this Earth to represent the Lobott's newfound home, opposed to Parthalenn, the southernmost continent. The Three Brothers Constellation also represents the majority faith of the Lobott, the Faith o' Nine, and the Far North, and Horn of Yock's Lass, where Billow the Slave originated from. The three blue stripes primarily represent the River Himmelson, and secondarily represent Deep Lagoon, and the Black Sea. The two white stripes represent "the Free Seas," as there is more than one stripe. The motto of Parthshore is "Born Free," as Parthshore was finded after the Sefenlander Slaves freed themselves after Billow's Rebellion. Its unofficial motto is "Beware our Bite." Geography: History: Finding: 1st Great War: 1st Cold War: Sack of Parthshore: Messink's War for Conquest: 1st Siege of Parthshore: House of Messoloriha: Xermos the Strange: Jenes the Just: 29th: 2nd Dark Age: Hungry Period: 3rd Cold War: 2nd Siege of Parthshore: Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:History